Today's enterprise applications span multiple systems and organizations, integrating legacy and newly developed software components to deliver value to enterprise operations. Often enterprise processes rely on human activities that may not be predicted in advance, and information exchange is heavily based on e-mails or attachments where the content is unstructured and needs discovery. Visibility of such end-to-end operations is required to manage compliance and enterprise performance.
Hence, it becomes necessary to develop techniques for tracking and correlating the relevant aspects of enterprise operations as needed without the cost and overhead of a full-fledged data and process reengineering effort.